A 933 kilómetros de distancia
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: Mycroft debe irse a estudiar fuera de Londres pero nunca pensó que la distancia lo haría extrañar tanto a su mejor amigo.


**Nota 1:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, estos son obra de Arthur Conan Doyle y en su reciente y maravillosa versión de Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss.

 **Nota 2:** Este fic forma parte del reto "cumpleaños de Rupert Graves" para el grupo "Mystrade Is Real 4 Us"

* * *

 **A 933 kilómetros de distancia**

A la corta edad de 21 años Mycroft Holmes ya había terminado la carrera de Ciencias Políticas y una maestría en Economía, ocupaba un puesto en el gobierno Británico y debido al gran potencial que todos veían en él le ofrecieron una beca para hacer un doctorado en Relaciones Internacionales en la Universidad Humboldt de Berlín.

Mycroft veía asombrado el edificio que sería su hogar al menos por tres años, aunque planeaba adelantar materias cada que le fuera posible para terminar antes. Era la primera vez que dejaba su querido Londres por tanto tiempo, extrañaría la vista desde la ventana de su oficina a St James park, el olor a té de menta que cada mañana compraba una cuadra antes de llegar a su trabajo, cruzar Green park para tomar el metro que lo llevaba de vuelta a su departamento, incluso las inesperadas visitas de su hermano aunque solo fueran para molestar, pero sobre todo extrañaría a Greg su mejor amigo, con quien podía pasar horas hablando por teléfono casi todas las noches.

Todos los viernes Greg y él se reunían en su departamento para ver alguna película y ponerse al día, como si las largas charlas por teléfono o whatsapp no contaran, a veces el cansancio del trabajo terminaba venciéndolo quedándose dormido mucho antes de que la película terminara, por lo que extrañaría ver esos ojos emocionados que lo despertaban apenas ésta terminaba para contarle lo que había sucedido en lo que se preparaban para irse a dormir, uno en su recámara y el otro en la sala.

No importaba que tan pesado o malo hubiera sido su semana el ver los ojos achocolatados y la cálida sonrisa de Greg siempre lograban hacerlo sentirse bien.

Lanzó un suspiro y tomó nuevamente su maleta para adentrarse en el imponente edificio, una Señora de cabello blanco y mirada severa lo recibió en la entrada, una vez que revisó su nombre en la lista le indicó cual era su habitación, antes de entregarle sus llaves le dio una copia del reglamento del lugar, haciendo mucho hincapié en la prohibición de hacer escándalos y meter gente a los dormitorios por las noches.

Antes de sacar sus cosas y salir a conocer la zona le habló a Greg quien contestó de forma inmediata al reconocer el tono especial que tenía designado para su amigo, Mycroft le contó desde la vergonzosa llamada de su madre poco antes de abordar el avión hasta el tranquilo viaje en taxi desde el aeropuerto hasta la residencia escolar, Greg rió con ganas al escuchar al pelirrojo imitar la voz de su madre, fue hasta después de casi hora y media que colgaron.

Al terminar su llamada con Greg, Mycroft no se sentía con ánimos para acomodar sus cosas, de pronto una sensación de vacío se apoderó de él, por lo que decidió salir a caminar y comprar algo para comer más tarde ya que al ser domingo todo lo cerraban temprano, el cuarto estaba equipado con un horno de microondas y un pequeño refrigerador, no tenía estufa porque en la parte de debajo de la estancia había un comedor para los estudiantes que abría de lunes a sábado. Mycroft tomó su celular, una chamarra, sus llaves y salió del lugar, debía hacerlo, el peso de los años que estará fuera de su hogar y lejos de su querido amigo lo comenzaron a sofocar.

La Universidad estaba a espaldas de su residencia, era un enorme edificio construido en piedra color café claro con la estatua de su fundador Wilhelm Von Humboldt en una de las entradas y una escultura en piedra exactamente del mismo tamaño de una pila de libros a su constado, el lomo de cada uno de los libros traía el nombre de alguno de los prominentes personajes que habían estudiado en esa institución, como era el caso de Karl Marx y Albert Einstein.

El lugar era imponente pero tristemente se dio cuenta de que las áreas verdes a su alrededor eran escasas, nada en comparación a su hermoso Cambridge en donde se podía disfrutar de grandes extensiones de áreas verdes y ríos, como sea la universidad gozaba de una enorme reputación y no cualquiera era aceptado para entrar a estudiar un doctorado.

Después de haber caminado por un buen rato y tras haber comprado un sándwich y un jugo decidió que era momento de regresar a su dormitorio, poco antes de llegar el tono de mensaje de su celular sonó.

" _si no hablas en menos de 10 minutos madre te va a matar, no te has reportado y he tenido que soportar sus quejas, si no lo haces por ella, hazlo por mi, de lo contrario tu colección de liga de la justicia peligra"_

Había olvidado a su madre, eso era algo que no le perdonaría, en especial porque le había prometido hablarle en cuanto tocara suelo alemán, además sabía que su hermano era perfectamente capaz de meterse en su departamento en Londres y quemar todos sus comics. En ese preciso instante llamó a su madre.

Después de un severo regaño que duró varios minutos y de disculparse en más de una ocasión, Mycroft terminó su llamada, era más tarde de lo pensaba y aún no había acomodado sus cosas, también debía dejar preparada la ropa que se pondría al día siguiente y su mochila con su lap top, iPad y una libreta.

En las siguientes semanas Mycroft estaba embotado en tareas y libros que leer, lo cual era una fortuna así tenía menos tiempo para pensar, lo malo era que sus llamada nocturnas con Greg habían tenido que verse disminuidas a solo los fines de semana, ya que debido a los deberes no siempre tenía tiempo para platicar con su amigo, o aún peor, se quedaba dormido a mitad de la conversación despertando horas después con el celular pegado a su mejilla y aunque Greg siempre lo disculpaba eso no evitaba que éste se sintiera culpable y triste.

Cuatro meses después Mycroft regresaba a Inglaterra para las vacaciones de invierno, pasaría navidad en casa de sus padres y para su alegría Greg había aceptado la invitación por parte de su familia para pasar las fiestas con ellos.

La hora y media de Londres a Sussex se le estaba haciendo eterna, sabía que Greg había llegado en la mañana y no podía esperar a verlo, al irse nunca pensó que lo echaría tanto de menos, ni que le pusiera tan nervioso volver a verlo.

Al llegar a la estación de Sussex su padre lo esperaba, lo decepcionó un poco el ver que no lo acompañaba Greg, su padre le dijo que éste había acompañado a Sherlock a hacer algunas compras, pensó _"tonto Sherlock"_ quien se cree que es para robarme a mi Greg, _"mi Greg"_ se sorprendió al pensar de esa manera, desde cuando consideraba a Greg como a algo de su propiedad.

Al llegar a casa su madre le dio un cariñoso recibimiento, aún así no era la persona a la esperaba encontrar en la entrada, Greg y Sherlock aún no regresaban. Violet Holmes no dejo ir a su hijo de la cocina mientras preparaba la cena y no para de hablar sobre algunas novedades de los últimos meses, pero la mente de Mycroft hacía mucho que había dejado de escuchar, había pasado ya más de media hora y ni su hermano, ni Lestrade se aparecían, comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más ansioso.

De pronto escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse, se paró de un salto, fue tan precipitado que asustó a su madre dejándola a la mitad de la historia del panadero cuando salió casi corriendo. Al ver a Greg ni siquiera pensó lo que hacía simplemente se fue directo a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Sherlock lo veía con suma extrañeza, incluso para Greg eso había sido algo inesperado ya que Mycroft nunca daba muestras de afecto, sin embargo lo recibió con alegría y correspondió al gesto

— Vaya que la universidad te ha cambiado –dijo riendo Lestrade cuando se separaron.

Mycroft se sonrojo agachando la mirada ya que había actuado por impulso y él no solía ser así.

— También te extrañe –dijo Lestrade apretándole el hombro.

La cena transcurrió de lo más tranquila, Sherlock no decía ni una palabra pero todo el tiempo se la pasó observando a su hermano, éste sentía su mirada pero se negaba a voltearlo a ver, se negaba a ver en los ojos de su hermano una realidad que aun no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Por la noche Mycroft y Greg platicaron por horas, pues a pesar de hablar seguido no era igual a comentar las mismas historias cara a cara.

Era extraño pero la necesidad de Mycroft de estar cerca de Greg era cada vez mayor y Greg no perdía oportunidad para rozar su mano o tocar su brazo lo que lo ponía muy nervioso, pero también le gustaba. Sherlock ahora veía a su hermano con mirada burlona, y pese a que éste trataba de ignorarlo ya no podía seguir negándose a aceptar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Fue durante la cena de navidad que reafirmó sus sentimientos hacia Greg, cuando éste al darle su regalo lo abrazó de tal manera que no era el propio de un amigo, en esos momentos supo que además era correspondido.

Cada día que pasaba le era más pesado, pues significaba un día más cercano a tener que irse nuevamente, no quería hacerlo, el doctorado resultaba sumamente interesante y le gustaba, pero también extrañaba horrores a Greg y sabía que después de éstas vacaciones lo extrañaría aún más.

Al terminar la cena de año nuevo Sherlock, Greg y Mycroft fueron al centro de Sussex a disfrutar de las festividades en la calle y de los fuegos artificiales a media noche, Mycroft y Greg intercambiaban miradas llenas de amor que a Sherlock comenzaban a asquearle, por lo que prefería mantenerse a una buena distancia de ellos.

— Deberías decírselo –lo sorprendió su hermano en la cocina a la siguiente mañana y un día antes de irse.

— Todavía estaré fuera por al menos dos año más, que caso tiene, además creo que él sabe lo que siento.

— ¿De verdad? Porque a veces Greg es un poco idiota.

Mycroft no tuvo que decir nada la mirada que le dio a su hermano fue suficiente para que éste se encogiera de hombros.

— Sé que Greg siente lo mismo, pero no sabe si estas dispuesto a intentar algo y en dos semanas entra a trabajar a Scotland Yard ¿qué tal si conoce a alguien?

Mycroft no podía sacar las palabras de su hermano de su mente, claro que ya había pensado algo así pero el que alguien lo exteriorizara lo hacia sentirse incómodo.

El día había pasado más rápido de lo que Mycroft hubiera deseado, por ratos deseaba congelar el tiempo. Por la noche al preparar su maleta Greg lo observaba con tristeza, de cuanto en cuando Mycroft lo volteaba a ver con una sonrisa triste.

— Te voy a extrañar mucho Mycroft.

— En tres meses tendré nuevamente un par de semanas de vacaciones.

— Aun así es mucho.

— Pronto entraras a Scotland Yard y el tiempo se pasará más rápido.

Después de unos minutos en silencio Mycroft volvió a hablar.

— Tal vez conozcas a alguien interesante.

— No lo creo, además yo ya estoy interesado en alguien más.

Mycroft dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteo a ver a su amigo.

— Estaré fuera todavía por al menos dos años, ¿crees que puedas esperarme? –preguntó con anhelo.

Greg sonrió y se abrazó a Mycroft.

— Te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Mycroft correspondió al abrazo y no se soltaron hasta que escucharon un carraspeo a sus espaldas.

— Mycroft ya está la cena –tal pronto como dijo eso Sherlock salió de la habitación, le daba gusto ver que su hermano y Greg estaban juntos pero no soportaba ver la escena por demasiado tiempo.

Esa noche por primera vez Mycroft y Greg se besaron, el pelirrojo tenía una cama extra en su recamara para las visitas, pero esa noche compartió la suya con Greg y durmieron abrazados. Al día siguiente Greg se ofreció a llevar a Mycroft a la estación de trenes Mycroft iba triste por tener que separarse de su amigo, ahora novio, pero con un feliz motivo para terminar lo antes posible sus estudios en Alemania.


End file.
